Clint x Tony
by Artmis 348
Summary: Clint veut être seul quelques temps pour réfléchir. Il se passe quelque chose avec Tony et il trouve cela suspect. Après un drôle de rêve il aperçoit un intrus chez lui. Il retrouve Tony Stark. Celui-ci ne s'arrête pas que pour prendre un petit café, il veut aller au-delà de ça. YAOI avec un peu de SADO.
1. Un bleu réconfortant

Clint x Tony

Cela faisait longtemps que Clint ne s'était prit une petite semaine. Ces derniers temps il n'allait pas très bien. Il commençait à étouffer dans cette tour. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas le confort de cet endroit et la proximité de ses amis, mais il avait besoin d'air frais. Il devait aller dans un coin, loin de la ville et de la richesse. Il ne le laissait pas trop paraitre, mais il adorait beaucoup plus la campagne avec ses personnes tous plus charmantes que les autres, la tranquillité et l'air frais. Bien sur, avec son emploi du temps il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps où il pouvait être tranquille. C'est pourquoi il s'était construit une petite maison sécurisé.

Enfin arrivé, il déposa son sac dans sa chambre et descendit dans la cuisine se prendre un grand verre de jus d'orange. Il sortit dehors et alla s'assir sur une chaise longue confortable face au lac où il allait souvent pêcher avec le vieux d'à côté qui était très gentil. Les rayons chauds du soleil montaient sa température. Il ferma les yeux en buvant une gorgé de son jus et pensa à sa soudaine raison de venir ici.

Cela faisait bientôt 9 mois qu'il n'était pas venu. La dernière fois remontait après les évènements de New York. Mais aujourd'hui tous semblait être la faute de Stark. Il le trouvait étrange depuis un certain temps. En fait, depuis que Clint avait passé du temps seul à seul avec Loki lors de New York. Cela semblait la théorie la plus probable qu'il avait trouvé.

De plus, Barton n'avait jamais été de nature dominante et il pense que Tony l'ai remarqué et en a profité. Le milliardaire se retrouvait régulièrement proche de lui et le regardait très fixement à des endroits particulier. Un jour, lors de leur dernière mission, Hawkeye et Iron Man s'étaient retrouvés ensemble, seul dans une grotte. Un moment donné, il fallait traversé un ravin. L'agent avait embarqué sur son dos et l'Homme de Fer en avait profité pour lui toucher les fesses à l'atterrissage. Barton l'avait fusillé du regard comme pour l'avertir, mais le génie lui renvoya un regard qui dictait le contraire de se que Clint voulait lui faire comprendre.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait souhaité se retrancher pour réfléchir. Est-ce que Tony avait vraiment des idées non catholique sur lui ? Et si oui, pourquoi ? Comment ? Depuis quand ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.


	2. Un noir inquiétant

C'est quand qu'il ouvrit les yeux difficilement qu'il le vit devant lui. Barton sursauta et quand il voulut se lever pour partir loin de lui, Tony le repoussa. Il enleva ses fameuses lunettes de soleil, laissant paraître de magnifique yeux bruns éclatants transmettant beaucoup d'envie sexuel, et déboutonna son costume. Il ne disait rien. Quant à l'agent, il semblait paralysé. Puis, le philanthrope se positionna en califourchon sur son rêve depuis si longtemps.

« Alors, on part sans avertir son patron ? Lui chuchota-t-il d'une voix très sensuel.

-Depuis quand tu serai mon patron ?

-Depuis que je pense à toi dans mon lit. »

Et la conversation se fini ainsi, laissant Clint assimiler ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Mais, l'homme le plus connu du monde n'attendait pas, il enleva le chandail que portait «son» Avengers et licha son ventre en descendant de plus en plus. Barton semblait incapable de résister ou de se défendre. Il ferma les yeux essayant de ne pas succomber aux tentations. Il ne voyait rien, tout était noir, mais il sentait le corps chaud de Tony le submerger. Soudain il entendit un bruit, une porte s'ouvrir et se fermer. Il connaissait bien se son, s'était sa porte. Il ouvrit les yeux et il passa du noir complet à la noirceur de la nuit. Son verre de jus était étalé par-terre, le breuvage complètement évaporé, il semblait seul dehors, pas de Tony ni de t-shirt enlever, juste le souffle du vent du début de soirée. Il se souvint du bruit et regarda vers sa maisonnette. En effet, il trouvait que quelque chose clochait. Utilisant ses techniques d'espion il se leva tranquillement et se déplaça aussi vite qu'un ninja vers une entré menant dans le sous-sol. Il y entra et monta les escaliers marchant là où il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de grésillement. Puis, il repéra la personne qui l'avait trouvé. L'intrus avait l'air d'un homme, un peu plus grand que lui et aucunement dangereux. Mais il fallait se méfier. Il attrapa un couteau et il fit un coup rapide posant le couteau sous le coup de la personne.

« Wow ! S'est moi Clint !

-Tony ?! Mais, comment et pourquoi ? Je fais extrêmement attention, alors comment ?

-Je peux pas te cacher que j'ai eu de la facilité. Sa été très dur, mais un jour je te rappelle que tu me l'avais confié.

-Jamais je n'ai parlé de cet endroit à quiconque. Ne me ment pas Stark. »

Il rapprocha sa lame encore plus. Le Milliardaire déglutit, il savait pertinemment que l'agent ne lui ferait pas de mal, mais en même temps s'était lui qui se trouvait sur son intimité.

« Tu m'avais donné une clef qui ouvrait sur un code et il y avait les coordonnés de ton refuge. Tu me l'a donné il y a un moment de ça.

-Ne me prend pas pour un con, je sais bien se que j'ai fait cette journée. Je me rappelle de d'avoir dit que s'était pour un cas d'extrême urgence, que si je partais en « vacance » et que je ne revenais pas tu devais l'ouvrir, pas avant.

-Alors disons que s'est une urgence personnel.

-Comment ça… ? »

Tony enleva le couteau qui le menaçait et se retourna vers Clint Barton. L'homme qui hantait ses pensées jour après jour. Celui qui avait passé du temps seul à seul avec Loki plusieurs heures. La personne qui penserait ne jamais avoir. Le génie fixa le plus petit intensément. Le rêve que ce dernier venait de subir le mettait encore plus mal à l'aise. Il n'osait pas regarder devant lui. Quand soudain une grande main entreprenante vint se poser sur son menton l'obligeant à fixer son « inviter ». Il connaissait les intentions de se philanthrope et cette fois si il était bien décidé à ne pas se laissait faire. Les yeux de Clint passa d'incertain à féroce en quelques secondes et, grâce à quelques techniques, se retira de l'emprise de Tony et la plaqua sur un sofa qui était juste à côté.

« Tu essayes de me dominer ? Lui demanda Stark, mais personne ne me domine, pas même toi et tu es plus de nature soumise que tu ne le crois.

-Arrête avec ça Stark. Je t'ai averti il me semble que je ne partageais pas les même idées que toi.

-Tu ne m'a que regardé et tu ne l'a jamais dit, il me semble. Lui répondit-il avec un soupçon de moquerie dans ses derniers mots.

-Ne joue pas à ça. Je ne ris pas avec ça, alors dépêche-toi. Plus tu aura fini tôt, plus tôt je me retrouverai seul. Il essaya de se lever, mais le playboy l'empoigna et le ramena couché sur le divan, maintenant par-dessus son hôte.

-Je risque d'en avoir pour longtemps. »

Maintenant, pour de vrai, il se pencha vers son visage et lui licha le lobe d'oreille tout en descendant ses mains sous son t-shirt. D'un côté Hawkeye volait partir loin, mais de l'autre il aimait bien le toucher doux que lui procurait l'homme de fer. Tenant à son honneur il essaya de se débâtir, mais en vain. Tony avait préparé ces révoltes. Il n'était pas venu sans préparation, il essayait quand même de prendre un agent super entraîné. Des bracelets technologiques qu'il avait inventé spécialement pour cet situation, les avaient mit à chaque poignet de Clint pendant qui lui soufflait dans l'oreille. Tout de suite activés, ils se rallient et s'aimantèrent sur un poteau spécial qu'il avait placé avant que Barton n'entre dans la maison.

« Lâche-moi tout de suite Stark ! Je ne suis pas une de ses groupies que tu séduis à la volé comme ça !

-Du calme Clint… Tu me blesse là, lui répondit-il doucement, je ne pense pas cela de toi, tu es une personne tant spécial pour moi, laisse-moi te l'expliquer avec des gestes.

-Il y en est hors de question que tu ailles plus loin dans tes « gestes ».

-Tu es juste fâché parce que je t'ai eu, n'est-ce pas ?

-J'ai baissé ma garde s'est différent.

Cette fois il se retrouvait vraiment torse nu devant lui.

-Arrête.

-Sa serait te mentir, de te dire que je n'aime pas te voir me résister. »


	3. Un rouge écarlate

Puis, s'est là que les choses commencèrent. Tony fit la même chose que dans le rêve, il commença par le licher sur le torse descendant de plus en plus bas se retrouvant devant le pantalon du plus jeune. Il massa l'entre-jambe de celui-ci et profita des lamentations de son futur amant. Il enleva tranquillement son jean et donna de petit coup de langue sur le caleçon. Barton sentait son corps devenir très chaud et il pouvait presque entendre son corps battre à tout rompe. Ses joues devenaient rouge écarlate et, malgré ses demande de cesser, subissait les caresses de plus en plus entreprenante de Tony.

Par la suite, il enleva le dernier obstacle qui le séparait de son désir. Il prit en bouche l'agent du Shield et commença à faire des vas-et-viens. Il sentait la personne sous-lui se crispé et qui tentait de retenir des cris d'excitation. Cela le rendait encore plus chaud. Clint n'avait jamais subit ce genre de situation si gênante. Il avait déjà du se soumettre comme ça, mais pour une mission, pas avec son ami, son coéquipier.

« To...Tony…arrête tu vas trop loin. »

Il respirait fort tentant de retenir ses cris, mais Stark était tellement bon. Il continua ses mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Barton se retenir de jouir dans sa bouche. Pour le faire succomber il utilisa ses mains pour lui masser les testicules. L'agent ne pouvait bientôt plus résister et il en demanderait encore.

« Tony...je...umh !….je vais... » Le plus jeune n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il s'était déversé dans la bouche de son coéquipier.

« Sa suffit Stark, détache-moi. Il inspira et expira beaucoup plus que pendant l'acte.

-Je ne vais pas m'arrêter à si bon escient, j'attend se moment depuis si longtemps, je na vais quand même pas me dégonfler.

-Pourquoi Tony ?

-Je veux que tu ne sois qu'à moi et a personne d'autre.

-Se n'est pas possible ça et tu le sais très bien.

-Tu verras, après cette soirée tu en demanderas encore. »

Tony sortit une seringue et en voyant cela Clint comprit

« Non ne fais pas cela Tony ! »

Le coup partit au même moment et l'agent s'endormit. Le playboy s'assura qu'il était bel et bien endormi et le détacha. Il le transporta sur son dos jusque dans la chambre de son hôte complètement dans les pommes. Rendu à l'étage supérieur il déposa l'homme nu dans son lit et sortit ses jouets qu'il avait amené pour passer une meilleur soirée. La première chose qu'il devait faire était de faire craquer l'espion. Cela n'aurait pas été facile si il n'avait pas préparé son plan d'avance. La pipe n'était qu'un moyen pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était très sérieux et qu'il pouvait être très dominant face à lui et qu'il ne pouvait rien dans cette position. La deuxième étape sera de le faire bander sans qu'il ne l'ait touché. Pour ça, il profita du moment où son homme était endormi pour l'attacher avec des objets spéciaux. Il lui mit un collier au cou très sexy et l'attacha avec un corde. Elle était accrochée à partir du collier et s'étendait sur le dos et sur le ventre. Ensuite, grâce à sa technologie, il mit deux truc en métal presque qu'au bout du lit. Elles avaient un entré chaque pour chaque poignets et elles se fermaient et s'ouvraient grâce à un système électronique, donc impossible de les ouvrir sans le code. Par la suite, il installa l'inconscient à genou les poignets dans les spécial menotte de Stark. Il regarda son œuvre, après avoir fait quelques petits trucs, et attendit qu'il se réveille.

Se n'est que 30 min plus tard qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Il remarqua la situation très gênante où il se retrouvait, mais ne vit pas d'autre personne dans sa petite chambre. Il essaya de se dégager de ses liens, mais impossible. Après tout s'était des engins de Stark. Sans lui pour le guider, il ne pourrait jamais s'en défaire. Puis il se souvenu de se qu'il s'était passé avant son évanouissement. Tout cela lui donnait des sueurs froides. Soudain, il entendit des bruits venant des marches. Il reconnut les pas de ceux de Tony, heureusement. Quand il entra il croisa les yeux bruns de son coéquipier. Le génie trouvait Barton très attirant nu avec ces « vêtements sexy » qu'il portait, soumis.

« Enlève moi ses menottes et donne moi des vêtements Stark.

-Tu as des vêtements.

-Se n'est pas des vêtements ça, se son des objets de sadomasochisme. »

Il l'ignora et tourna autour du lit, puis il s'assit au côté de l'agent. Il ne résista pas à passer une main sur ses cuisses montant tranquillement. Enfin, il s'approcha sans trop se pressé de son oreille en lui soufflant en vent chaud qui procura un léger frisson à l'homme en question. Après, il lui chuchota sensuellement des choses avant de lui lécher le lobe d'oreille et en finissant par le mordiller. L'hôte recommença à respirer plus vite. Et quand il pensait que Tony allait aller plus loin, il ne le vit que se lever. Il prit une cravate qui trainait dans le garde-robe de l'Avengers et le lui attacha autour de la bouche.

« Hum ! Hum ! Hum !

-Ne t'excite pas tout de suite, il nous reste des choses à faire. »

Clint ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait, mais très vite il comprit se qu'avait mijoté le milliardaire lorsqu'il dormait. Puisque, au moment où actionna une genre de mini dispositif quelque chose commença à vibrer dans son derrière. Il se crampa par devant positionnant sa tête entre ses deux poignets. Il essaya de résister à la tentation de crier, mais les vibrations allaient de plus en plus vite.

« umhhhh...hummm….umhhhh !

-Tu veux peut-être que j'augmente la vitesse ? »

Barton lui fit des signes de « non », mais l'engin atteint son maximum avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de faire un son. Il ne pouvait plus se contrôler et son entre-jambe commença à monter en flèche. Le playboy le remarqua, content que son stratagème est fonctionné. Il continua de le regarder à bouger dans tout les sens et quand il ne pu plus se contenter de regarder il s'approcha de sa victime et se mit à genou devant lui. Il le prit en main découvrant que son engin était plus dur qu'il ne le pensait. Il le masturba quelques coups avant d'arrêter. Contre tout attende il cru entendre un grognement de la part de Clint. Il lui détacha l'objet qui l'empêchait de parler.

« Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

-…

-Tu devrais vite me le dire avant que je ne parte.

-…

-Si tu ne parles pas je vais te laisser dans cette situation et revenir demain... si je n'oublie pas.

-... »

N'ayant pas de réponse, surtout qu'il pensait que Barton ne le prenait pas au sérieux, il se leva et laissa le gadget qui contrôlait le vibrateur sur le coin du bureau. Sans aucun mot il s'apprêtait à fermer la porte qu'il entendit Clint.

« Attend...fer...meee-leee, je t'ennn pris…Tonyyyy... »

Il adorait les supplices du plus jeune excité, mais se n'est pas la réponse qu'il voulait, il ferma donc la porte et descendit prêt à repartir à New York. Soudain, l'espion comprit que pour une fois l'homme de fer ne plaisantait pas. Il entendit la première marche qu'il descendait sur les 10. Il le laisserait seul ici, deuxième, peut-être l'oublierait-il, troisième, comme il oubli la plus part de ses promesses et rendez-vous, quatrième, même si la plus part du temps se n'est que pour faire chokké les autres, cinquième, il n'aurait jamais cru se trouver dans cette situation, sixième, lui crier de revenir reviendrait au fait de se soumettre, septième, qu'il aurait gagné, huitième, qu'il aurait réussit à le rendre dépendant de ses mains sur son corps, neuvième, il repensa au geste sur ses cuisses au début, dixième, il en voulait plus, une porte s'ouvrit.

« J'en veux plus ! Tony ! Viens me prendre, je t'en supplie ! »

Il l'avait dit. Il ne respirait presque plus. Il l'aurait jamais cru, mais il avait tout balancé et n'en pouvait plus du vibrateur. Il laissa tomber sa tête sur le lit, devant lui, entre ses poignets et ferma les yeux.


	4. Un mauve étouffant

Il inspirait et expirait presqu'autant fort que le cris qu'il venait de sortir. Il ne se concentrait que sur ça. Quand soudain ils s'arrêtèrent. Il ne sentait que l'objet dans son anus. Il leva la tête et vit Tony devant lui. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu remonter tellement consacrer ailleurs. Il devint rouge et il avait tellement chaud qu'il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir il en était presque mauve.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

-Tu as très bien compris. Articula-t-il entre plusieurs respirations.

-Mais je ne suis pas sur d'avoir bien compris.

-Prend-moi… ! Fait quelque chose. Ne me laisse pas dans cette situation…

-Avec plaisir, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. »

À peine qu'il eut enlever l'engin dans le derrière de son presqu'amant, qu'il entama déjà à le masturber. Quelques coups suffit pour qu'il se déverse dans ses mains. Barton s'était tellement retenu qu'il pensait qu'il allait exploser. Ensuite, il lui laissa le temps de respirer pendant qu'il se déshabillait. Il s'installa derrière l'agent et il entra en lui. Sa main gauche attrapa la corde, ce qui lui donnait encore plus d'emprise sur Clint. Puis, il commença les mouvements de vas-et-viens. Les premiers coups n'était pas trop vite ni trop fort, mais le plus jeune souffrait quand même, puisque la dernière fois remontait à assez longtemps. À peine qu'il commençait à s'habituer, que le playboy commença à aller plus vite et cette fois il toucha la prostate ce qui fit lâcher un cris de la part du dominé.

« Ahhnn ! Umhhh ! Umhhh !...Ahh!ahhhnnnnnn ! To...Tony ! Plus fort ! »

Il ne comprenait pas comment, mais pour être un génie sa il l'était. Il avait réussit à détruire tout les murs que l'agent s'avait construit pour se genre de situation que personne n'avait pu démolir comme lui. À tous les coups il criait de plus en plus fort en en demandant encore. Le milliardaire positionna sa main sur son cou le rapprochant de force vers sa bouche.

« Tu m'appartiens, personne ne pourra de procurer les même sensations que moi, seul moi et moi seul le pourra.

-Tony...je ne peux pas te promettre cela…

-Tu restera enfermé et personne ne te trouvera, dit-le et tu ne m'obligera pas à le faire.

-Tony…je… je veux bien, mais à une condition…

-Je t'écoute.

-En mission cette promesse ne comptera pas.

-Grrrr

-Tony je t'en prit ! Je vais bientôt… !Clint recommença à respirer fort, plus fort. Rien ne sera vrai...dans ses situations ! Je t'en prit Tony Stark !

-...Bon d'accord, si tu me promet que tout ce qui se passera dans ses moments ne sera jamais vrai.

-Je te le promet ! Umh !...umhhhh ! »

Le Playboy recommença ses coups de boutoirs et après 3 coups Barton se laissa aller. Il y en avait une grosse quantité sur le lit et se fut au tour du milliardaire de se déverser à l'intérieur de son amant.

Tony se laissa tomber sur le dos et prit son téléphone en main pour ouvrir les menottes. Clint alla rejoindre son amant à son tour maintenant libéré. Il ne se colla pas à lui ayant presque peur qu'il lui fasse subir quelque chose d'autre. À près tout, avant qu'il ne le prenne, son manège avait quand même duré plus de 3 heures depuis la pipe. Puis, il repensa à la promesse.

« Pour être clair, en mission je dois parfois faire des choses, mais même si elles vont avoir l'air, mes sentiments ne seront pas vrai.

-Tant que tu me reviens toujours et que tu ne le fait qu'en cas de mission, cela me va.

… Je t'avais dit que tu allais en demander encore.

-N'en parlons plus…

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu...tu es quand même mon coéquipier et maintenant je n'ai plus aucun secret concernant mon corps envers toi.

-Et c'est cela que je souhaitais depuis si longtemps.

-Et depuis quand ?

-Depuis la période New York.

-…

-Je n'ai pas aimé te penser seul avec Loki.

-On ne s'était parlé que quelque fois avant cela.

-Et la première dois j'ai eu le coup de foudre, la deuxième je t'ai examiné, surtout le cul, la troisième je me suis imaginé te prendre tout de suite dans la salle de réunion et la quatrième tu étais sous l'emprise de Loki.

-Ensuite tu as pensé à moi tout ce temps ? Demanda Clint un peu surpris.

-Oui, mais je me suis forcé de ne plus y repenser et dernièrement j'ai flanché. »

La conversation se fini ainsi après que Tony s'est remarqué que Barton s'était endormi. Il se colla à lui et l'entoura de ses bras avant de s'endormir à son tour.


End file.
